Sprocket Rocket Entertainment Inspirations
Sprocket Rocket Entertainment has some franchises that are making a huge success, but has anybody known that these franchises were actually an inspiration into making the franchise? Normus Adventures Sonic The Hedgehog Sword Art Online Yare Yare Mariko Lucky Star Super Kabuto Mahou Shounen Nicolas Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Mahou Shounen Nicolas series mostly has a huge influence from Madoka Magica, especially the characters being similar to the Madoka characters. Sprocket stated that this is their first Magical Boy series to do after being inspired by Madoka Magica. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya When forming the Heroes Of Hiroo club as an After-School Club, Nicolas had gotten the red armband that said "chief", which could make a Haruhi Suzumiya reference. N.W.A. Not only that the Heroes Of Hiroo group was going to be just an after school club, it had become a hip hop rap group about 5 Magical Boys, who were Hiroo's Rappers, protecting the city of Hiroo. Since the Heroes Of Hiroo had done Fight Tha Aliens, Straight Outta Hiroo, Swagical Boyz, and even Heroes Like Us, those were meant to be an inspiration from some of N.W.A.'s songs that they have made. Sailor Moon According to the female characters in Magical Boy Nicolas, Saori Masahina, Chisa Machinoko, Shizuko Taiyamo, Aina Izumi, Mimi Kimidori, Samantha Akemine, Sandy Arahina, Michelle Ichikura, Memphis Tsuhuka, Jessica Rakanuyi, Giovanna Rakanuyi, Dalia Akagikiho, and Brenda Suzuhicha, their Magical Girl outfits are the Magical Schoolgirl forms, which resembles the Sailor Scout outfits. Sprocket stated that their forms would have a different color than having the same exact color as the Sailor Scouts when the transformation begins. Jurotsoku The Cat Conker Aoki The Human Sonic The Hedgehog Fabulous Nio Mega Man Yuki Yuna Is A Hero Tha Sabejiz Straight Outta Compton (Film) Kariudo Academy RWBY Tha Dayz Of Tha Vegetablez VeggieTales According to Tha Dayz Of Tha Vegetablez, it has planned to become a VeggieTales type of thing since Seijo Jikan is a Tomato and Kureiji is a Cucumber. It is said that Sprocket Rocket Entertainment would make it more likely mature, meaning not for kids. Friday (Film) According to how Seijo Jikan and Kureiji were designed, it had been stated that instead of them being on the counter top, they would live in Los Angeles. Gothic Maruna Sailor Moon Zap La Zap Kill La Kill The Great Sumida Sisters Hidamari Sketch The Great Giana Sisters Tokyo Mew Mew / Mew Mew Power The Astonishment Of Nikoru Kagamucho The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Tokubetsuna Difendā Shugo Chara! Vyder Nation Wario Land / WarioWare Inc. Blue Runner Sonic The Hedgehog Megami Crystal Crash Bandicoot Dragon Ball Ventus KanoKon! Nidoka-Chan Azumanga Daioh Cool High School Protection Power! Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! Shugo Chara! Rockstar Suniyoka SoniAni: Super Sonico Matoi The Sacred Slayer Blade Design Networked Sword Art Online Kill La Kill Kaicho Love Live! School Idol Project Magical Girl Slayer Samanka Hirahikan Kill La Kill Matoi The Sacred Slayer Superstar Heroine Natsuko Miyagamine Puella Magi Madoka Magica Nikuulaz and Kleesteean Pop Team Epic Pop Nekkyō Stream! Group Dance Party Fifth Harmony Densetsu Larika The Legend Of Zelda Savage Galz Duo Academy Of Adobansuro High School DxD Academy Of Adobansuro has became Sprocket Rocket Entertainment's first 18+ series and it is meant to be for Mature audiences. The main character stars Tachiro as the main protagonist, who is officially a member of the Kichizaya Crew (run by Arutemisu). As for Academy Of Adobansuro, Arutemisu has always been with Tachiro (as if Tachiro was her boyfriend). At most nights, Arutemisu spends the night at Tachiro's place and always sleeps with him. Sonic The Hedgehog The Academy Of Adobansuro characters' hairstyles are very similar to the Sonic characters' hairstyle. For example, Tachiro's hairstyle is a similar to Sonic's spikes and ears, but his hair, however, has the color black. Sprocket Rocket Entertainment stated that the characters for Academy Of Adobansuro would more likely be half-human and half-hedgehog (Tachiro and Arutemisu are the examples of these hairstyles). The Testament Of Sister New Devil Academy Of Adobansuro will also have some influences from The Testament Of Sister New Devil. Instead of the Demons for the series, there will be enemies, called "Beasts", that will be the Kichizaya Crew's sworn enemy. Notes